1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to handwriting input devices and, particularly, to a handwriting input device capable of tracking and identifying its movement, and inputting the identified movement to an external electronic device to become handwriting.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional handwriting input devices include a magnetic handwriting digital panel and a touch pen, or a digital panel with an LCD and a touch pen, and the touch pen needs to work in tandem with the digital panel. Hence, not only the cost increases, but also it is inconvenient for users to carry both the panel and the touch pen around together.